


Well, Good Morning To You Too...!

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kisses, Morning Cuddles, Shocked Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: Sam isn't too impressed when he walks in on Dean and Rose having a bit of "quality" time.





	Well, Good Morning To You Too...!

It was a beautiful morning, sun was blazing through the curtains into the bedroom, awakening Rose from her slumber. She squints, as the sunlight temporarily blinds her, and quickly turns over to face Dean lying in the bed beside her, buried in his pillow, and still fast asleep. She giggles at him softly, before kissing his cheek, that wakes him up mostly. He groaned at being woken up.

“Dean… come on wake up….” Rose grumbled at him.

Dean laughed when Rose shimmied herself to his side and began to kiss his neck. He opened his eyes, squinted up at Rose in the morning sunshine, “Morning Rose…” he closed his eyes again when the sun became too much.

“The morning sun makes you look very desirable.” Rose grinned.

“I know, you tell me all the time…” Dean chuckled softly.

Rose shivered at Dean’s sudden touch, as his hands ran up her back, until they reached her hair. Dean then sighed and sat up, dragging Rose on top of his legs and moving his leg up and down, bouncing her on his knee.

Rose laughed, sarcastically rolling her eyes, and kissed Dean softly before rolling out of his grip and standing up and getting her dressing gown on. Dean grumbled at the sudden loss of her attention and closed his eyes, as if he were going back to sleep.

“Dean…. Urgh… wake up, come on. I’m starving, and because I am likely to burn down the kitchen… you need to cook…” Rose groaned.

Dean now standing up on his side of the bed, pulled on a pair of loose trousers and his matching dark blue dressing gown. He put his arms around you, “Maybe tonight then…?” he hinted at Rose, before leaning into her chest.

He leant in gently and kissed Rose’s lips, a soft sigh escaping her, as Dean’s tongue invaded her mouth. Dean gently picked Rose up, before holding her in the air as her legs clung around his waist. Dean softly paced backwards while still kissing Rose, until Dean lost his balance, causing both of them to go falling onto the bed. Dean lands on top of Rose, and they smile at each other quickly, before Dean gives in, quickly resuming the kiss with Rose. Dean pulled back and placed his arm’s holding Rose firm in his grip, while Rose blushed furiously, hiding her face in Dean’s neck, but happily place soft, little wet kisses on the flesh and all of a sudden, Dean’s hands make their way down between Rose’s legs-

All of a sudden, a loud crash and an “Oh my god… Dude!” suddenly comes out of nowhere.  
Both Rose and Dean quickly looked up, to see Sam standing in the doorway, a tray of food had been dropped onto the floor of Dean’s bedroom and Sam is standing there staring at both of them in utter disgust and shock.

“Sam… it isn’t what it seems like…” Dean said laughing.

“Ugh… Ew… Just so much eww….” Sam said disgusted before running out of the bedroom quicker than anything.

“Well, good morning to you too, Sam!” Dean chuckled again….

The End.


End file.
